


That Old Familiar Body Ache

by alittlebitofbacon



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Episode: s12e15 Of Course He's Dead, F/M, Female Solo, Kinda, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofbacon/pseuds/alittlebitofbacon
Summary: In the series finale, Walden and Ms. McMartin are rudely interrupted. Now Ms. McMartin is intent on finishing the job, even if she has to alone.
Relationships: Ms. McMartin/Walden Schmidt (Mentioned), Past Ms. McMartin/Alan Harper (Mentioned)





	That Old Familiar Body Ache

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Two and a Half Men purely for Maggie Lawson and when this scene came on (link below), I got inspired to write what happened behind closed doors. Kirsten and Nat if you're reading this, I blame you.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLzwwzS-XmM&feature=youtu.be

She’s barely through the bathroom door before the blanket that she’s been using as a makeshift skirt hits the ground. Her top is soon to follow, landing somewhere she doesn’t see for she’s already jumping in the empty bathtub (which is more like a jacuzzi thanks to Walden’s expensive tastes). The acrylic feels cool against her exposed skin but she pays it no mind. Dammit, she is horny and nothing is going to stop her from what she wants.

Turns out, having a billionaire between your legs- no matter how lacking his skillset is- is a wonderful turn-on. Her whole body is buzzing, the interruptions from earlier doing little to quell her need. 

She runs her hands up and down her stomach, not intending on taking this slow yet still wanting to draw out her pleasure a little bit. For twenty minutes now she’s been more than ready to be touched and licked so intimately, slowly becoming more and more turned on with every step in that stupid article. It was slow torture, ruined by Alan and oddly enough his mother too. 

Stupid Alan, stupid Walden, stupid Cosmo article.

The little nub burns between her legs, longing to be touched but she doesn’t give in just yet. Rather, her hands cup her chest, fingers needing her skin. She briefly toys with her nipples, pinching and pulling as her breathing gets louder. It feels so good to be touched, to be loved by someone who knows what they’re doing. 

Walden is great, he really is. He’s handsome and kind and has a great body and when they have sex it’s everything she ever wanted (and certainly much better than Alan). But they’ve been struggling lately, a seemingly fruitless quest to give her an orgasm, to send her over that edge. She won’t fault him for trying, he’s been putting a lot of work into it, doing his best to improve, but ultimately he’s been out of luck. Stuck in a seemingly perpetual rut. And all she wants now is to find that release, she doesn’t care who gives it to her.

She’s had years of practice, knows her body in and out so she knows what’ll tip her over that edge the fastest. One hand leaves her chest, sliding slowly down her body until it tucks between her legs. Her fingers deftly find her clit (a feat that Walden has, unfortunately, been struggling with) and she lets out a breathy moan at the contact. 

_Finally._

At this point she’s past taking it slow, need threatening to consume her. She rubs up and down, soft moans escaping her lips. She needs this release, needs it so badly that it’s all that she can think about.

Letting her hand sink down lower, she dips her middle finger experimentally into her center, testing to see how wet she is. 

And she’s _super_ wet.

Pleased with her body’s response, she plunges two fingers into herself, hips bucking as hot, wet heat surrounds her. She curls her fingers before beginning to thrust them in and out, stroking herself closer and closer to the edge.

Her other hand leaves her chest, gliding down to rub fast circles around her slick clit. It feels so good, everything feels so freaking good. 

Fire stabs low in her belly, a buildup so strong just waiting for its release. Her fingers pinch her clit causing her hips to involuntarily buck. She’s so close, so _close_. 

At this point, she doesn’t even care about staying quiet. Doesn’t care if anyone hears her. All she cares about is the ball of fire in her stomach, coiling tighter and tighter with every stroke of her fingers.

Rubbing quicker now- her hips moving of its own accord- she works herself faster, harder, so incredibly close to her release. 

“Oh… oh! Oh god!” She throws her head back, crying out as her fingers hit all the right spots, plunging her right over the edge. 

Her movements become sporadic as her inner walls clamp down hard on her fingers. The fire that had been building finally releases, flooding her body with pleasurable warmth as she came. She continues to cry out, continues to moan and shake as she draws her orgasm out, basking in that feeling.

It feels so good, so incredibly good. 

As she finally comes down from that high, her body relaxes, the cool acrylic of the bathtub welcome against her heated skin. 

She lays there for some time, just relishing the afterglow and trying to regain some feeling in her jellied limbs. And as she finally removes her fingers from her sensitive core, she smiles at the wetness coating them.

Yeah, she can take care of herself _just_ fine.


End file.
